


My Bed is the Ocean

by VerbtheAdjectiveNoun



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Dreams, M/M, Pining, Poetry, Post Reichenbach, Pre Reichenbach, Sleep, fandom: sherlock holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerbtheAdjectiveNoun/pseuds/VerbtheAdjectiveNoun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John can't get any closer to nor further away from Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Bed is the Ocean

I lay in my bed   
he’s only meters away  
but it might as well be the ocean

No one knows him like I do  
but I’m always surprised  
I’m still amazed

I lay in my bed  
thinking of my lips on his neck  
and my hands in his hair

He’s only meters away  
but it might as well be the ocean  
We may as well be strangers

He disappears into his mind  
Nothing can enter  
no one can ever compare

He’s brought me back  
I was dead before I met him  
I don’t know how I lived before

I lay in my bed   
I’m deafened by silence  
because you’re not here anymore

I wake from my dreams  
of how we could have been  
and nothing’s okay

I lay in my bed  
you’ve gone away  
it’s worse than the ocean

It’s worse than the ocean  
you’re not coming back  
and I’m not okay

I lay in my bed  
thinking of what could have been  
lips on your neck

Wishing it was the ocean  
Wishing I’d never met you  
Wishing I knew you

I lay in my bed  
there’s a noise on the stair  
something tells me you lied

I lay in my bed  
trying to breathe  
I take it all back

I lay in my bed  
and I might be drowning in the ocean  
because you’re right here

You’re standing at my door  
and this time I’m not dreaming  
This time you’re real

We lay in my bed  
you tell me so many stories  
and you tell me that you are sorry

You’re inches away  
my lips on your neck  
and we’re drowning together in the ocean

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first bit of poetry I've written in years, I'm quite self conscious about it. I've posted this on Ff.net and tumblr.


End file.
